


Falling In Love

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humor, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Very small Catarina, Very tall Maryse, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Maryse Lightwood has a face that was somewhat stupid and far too high off the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you please explain to me why every shelf, cupboard and bookcase in this godforsaken institute has to be so high?” Catarina demanded. “Why must I use magic to get my hands on the flour? Why can’t the cupboards just be at a reasonable height?” Maryse looked up from the letter she was reading an unimpressed look written across her face.

“It’s not the cupboards that are too tall Cat. You’re just too short.” She said matter of factly before turning her attention back to more important matters. The warlock scowled and placed her hands on her hips. She didn’t bother to turn around, seeing Maryse’s unsympathetic expression would only enrage her further. 

“I am five foot five Maryse that is average height.” Maryse had to hold back a smile as she reached for her coffee cup. If she had a dime for every time Catarina had to state her height in this household the Truebloods would have their own fortune. “You’re six foot tall which is not average height.”

“Really? I never knew that.” Maryse hummed. Catarina fought the urge to wave her hand and fling that stupid flour in Maryse’s somewhat stupid face that’s far too high off the ground. “You know Christmas is coming up if you want I can get you a nice little step stool that way whenever you want to make pancakes you can conserve your magic.” Maryse laughed before strolling out of the kitchen and to her office. At least Catarina assumed that’s where she was going. 

“You’ll need me to conserve my magic because once I toss you out the window you’ll need me to heal you!” Catarina barked.

“You’ll have to reach me first.” Maryse called back. Stupid lovable woman. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that my shirt ?” Maryse laughed watching with amusement as Catarina stumbled out of the bathroom and back towards their bed. It was probably too early in the morning to be asking any questions or even to be talking but well Maryse couldn’t help herself. Catarina looked so tiny and adorable in her button up that she couldn’t resist.

“No this is my shirt.” Catarina growled like a tiny little badger. “I wear it all the time.” Maryse smirked her eyebrow quirking in a way that normally endeared Catarina to her well simultaneously annoying her at the same time. Luckily or perhaps unluckily Catarina was too tired to be anything but angry at Maryse’s unjustified accusations.

“Why do you buy shirts that are far too big on you?” Maryse asked. Catarina huffed and looked down at the shirt in question. It came just a little bit past her knees and her hands were completely engulfed by the sleeves.

“Don’t you have things to be doing?” Catarina snapped swiping one of Maryse’s pillows off the bed and launching them at the now laughing nephilim.

“Alright you win. Keep my shirt.” Maryse laughed heading towards her closet to find something to wear for the day.

“What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine!” Catarina hollered as a quick reminder to her wife.

“Well I certainly didn’t feel that sentiment the other night when you refused to share that last slice of cake- That I made!” Catarina decided not to dignify that with a response and crawled back into bed.  


	3. Chapter 3

“Maryse Lightwood I’m going to throw you out of the window.” Catarina said calmly as she pushed her opened Christmas gift to the side. The nephilim, as always, managed to keep that famous poker face of hers.

“You don’t like your gift? I spent so much time picking it out.” Maryse humphed keeping her lips close to her mug of hot chocolate.

“Isabelle how many more gifts are for me under the tree?” Catarina asked shifting her focus to her step daughter who was currently squealing over a pair of highly expensive red bottoms Maryse had gotten for her. Wait til she opened the matching bag.

“Just one more.” She said not taking her sparkling eyes off her new shoes. The warlock turned back to her wife with a very serious look on her face.

“That gift better be diamonds.” She warned. Maryse raised an eyebrow and looked down at the step stool she had gotten for her snowy haired love. 

“You still haven’t thanked me for the little step stool I got you.” She said plainly. 

“I will settle for sapphire’s that match my eyes.” Catarina said thoughtful as she leant forward and began to rummage through the mountain of presents still left under the tree. Most of them were for the boys, Magnus, Alec and their sons Max and Rafe. There were a couple left for Jace who was hanging back in the corner examining one of the many books Maryse had gotten him. And there it was, in the back a small box wrapped up in HO!HO!HO wrapping paper. 

“Earrings...or a ring.” Catarina said to herself.

“Or the world's smallest pair of pajamas.” Maryse said watching her bride with a very keen eye. Still trying hard not to smile. 

“You better hope it’s not for your sake. Or I’ll put a curse on you.” Catarina giggle despite herself as she ripped apart the wrapping paper. Popping open the little black box her face split open at the pair of diamond  _ and  _ sapphire earrings staring back at her. 

“You can’t put an effective curse on mom we already have a curse on the family.” Jace said speaking for the first time in ten minutes. It was a world record. 

“Really you never told me that.” Catarina mused as she began to put in her new earrings. “Who put a curse on you?”

“A gypsy woman.” Both Isabelle and Jace said together. It was uncanny how often they did that. 

“Don’t ask any more please.” Maryse begged looking almost pained at the thought of her curse and the woman who had placed it on her. 

“Whatever. I suppose I can forgive you for the step stool.” Catarina smiled crawling forward until she settled herself besides Maryse. 

“You still haven’t thanked me for it.” Maryse pointed out. 

“My thanks is not hitting you over the head with that stupid thing.” Catarina warned taking the mug of coffee out of the shadowhunter’s hand. It was a nice Christmas. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is your mother?!” Catarina demanded storming down the hallway dragging her step stool behind her. She didn’t give Isabelle, Jace or Alec another glance as she breezed past them with a murderous look on her face.

“Her office.”

“The kitchen.”

“We have a mother?” Catarina came to a stop as they all answered at once.

“What are you going to do with that step stool?” Alec asked looking genuinely concerned about Catarina’s intention.

“I’m going to use it to be eye to eye with your mother when I tell her why she’s wrong about everything.” Catarina explained far more level headedly. They all considered this before Isabelle gave away her mother.

“She’s in the weapons room.” Catarina nodded and resumed her storming down the hall. She would make use of this stupid gift yet.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know I got you that step stool so you could reach a cupboard when you wanted to get flour not so you could use it against me in such an obscene manner.” Maryse sighed leaning back in her chair as Catarina delivered her the riot act. She was at the tail end of finishing up a seraph blade when Catarina came barging in with a nasty look on her face.

“I want you to go investigate that vampire case downtown and I want you to do it now!” Catarina finished barreling on as if she hadn’t heard Maryse say anything at all. Certainly at this age Maryse had had far grander visions of her life. None of which included being yelled at by a bite sized warlock woman and actually _considering_ doing what she was saying.

“Catarina I already investigated the vampire case downtown.” Maryse said calmly not wishing to agitate her wife any further. “I’m sending Alec, Isabelle and Jace to dispose of the rogue vampire later tonight it’s all taken care of.” She promised knowing that Cat would hate the answer.

“Investigating? As far as I can tell all the investigating you’ve done so far is send  Isabelle out to Pandemonium for an hour or so and then blindly believing  her word without checking the situation out for yourself.” Catarina huffed.

“Well of course. What’s the point of having children if you can’t send them out on the missions you don’t want to go on?” Maryse asked her face a complete mask of seriousness. In any other situation Catarina might have laughed at the comment but right now she couldn’t find anything funny in this situation.

“Maryse. This isn’t a joke.” She snapped. Maryse glanced up at her wife who was towering over her on the step stool she had gotten her for Christmas. How serious could this matter really be to her?

“Perhaps. But either way what’s done is done. Isabelle said it was a rogue downworlder so it will be taken care of.” Catarina scowled and jumped off the stool.

“The vampire is not an ‘it’ she or he is a-”

“Person? Not anymore they aren’t.” Maryse said simply her words hanging between the two women.

“This isn’t…” Catarina growled as her sentence died away the words sticking to her throat. What was she going say? It wasn’t fair? It wasn’t. What did Maryse have on this vampire? Isabelle’s word? That was all and nothing else. A sick feeling began to twist in her stomach as she realized nothing she said was going to influence Maryse to change her mind.

“I’m going to bed.” She said suddenly turning on her heel and marching out of the room. Taking in a deep breath Maryse sagged against her chair and briefly considered going after Catarina but it seemed as if there was nothing more to say. Catarina would just keep demanding that she continue with a new investigation until Maryse came back with an answer she approved of. Wife or not Maryse wasn’t going to start doing her job in a way that made Catarina happy for Catarina’s sake.

Maybe they could talk about it little more later. Or maybe Catarina would just let it drop without further conversation. Turning the seraph blade she was working on in her hands she smiled softly to herself as she shook her head.

Maybe Catarina would let Maryse off the hook or maybe hell will freeze over. Though neither seemed that likely and Maryse had feeling that either way she was looking at at least two more fights and three more migraines before things with her wife even began to get back to being okay.


	6. Chapter 6

“When are you guys going on this hunt?” Catarina asked trying to sound as polite and loving and not ‘I want to rip your mother’s head off and place it on a pike well I parade around the city’ as possible. She found the nicer she was the more open to a conversation her step children tended to be. Believe it or not they somewhat frowned down upon people wanting to take their mother’s head off and carry it around the city.

“In an hour. Don’t tell me you want to come.” Isabelle asked a sly smiling creeping into her face as she looked up from whatever she was eating. Catarina ignored the repulsive feeling she got at just the thought and forced a smile onto her face.

“No it was just I was talking to your mother in the weapons room-”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jace frowned looking as if he was giving her his deepest condolences. Catarina decided to push forward with the conversation.

“We were discussing the rogue vampire and I convinced her to put off the hunt until you get more information on the vampire.” At this Isabelle scowled at the warlocks words.

“More information? What else does she need? I already heard him talking about going out for a little hunt of his own tonight and I’m pretty sure he wasn’t talking about going like...out into the woods and like hunt for deers or whatever.” She huffed.

“Well said little sister.” Jace smiled reaching forward and giving Isabelle a gentle pat on the hand. Isabelle hissed at him and smacked away his hand. Catarina watched for three whole minutes as two almost fully grown shadowhunters began smacking at each other’s hands like they were in the third grade.

“Mother said for us to hold off on the investigation?” Alec asked ignoring his squabbling siblings as they continued to slap at each other.

“She wants further investigation but for you all to hold off on the actual...killing tonight.” Catarina could feel her stomach twist and turn as she continued to lie to Maryse’s little beans. She could only imagine the can of worms this was about to open but Maryse was wrong and she couldn’t just allow her wife to condemn a more than likely innocence downworlder to death.

Maryse would get over it. Hopefully. Eventually? It was a chance that Catarina was willing to take.

“Well I suppose I should go talk to her now and see what she wants us to do next.” Alec sighed his shoulders relaxing.

“Oh well she told me to tell you-”

“You’re such a stupid idiot Jace.”

“You’re such a bigger stupid idiot Isabelle!”

“That she wanted you to go to Pandemonium tonight and trail the vampire. See what he does and who he speaks to before taking any further action.” Catarina said trying to sound as confident as possible. In the few years that Catarina had lived in the institute and had been married to the grand mega almighty shadowhunter of New York City she hadn’t exactly taken that time to learn how nephilim carried out a downworlder investigation. She kind of just assumed they went to Pandemonium danced around for a while and flipped a coin to decide who was guilty or not.

Frowning Alec crossed his arms over his chest and pondered his step mother’s words for a moment or two. The warlock felt her heart began to race rapidly afraid Alec would question her any further. Or worse go straight to Maryse.

“Well I suppose if that’s what mother wants.” He said still sounding a bit conflicted. Standing up Alec walked over to his brother and sister before explaining what they had missed well acting like children.

“This doesn’t make sense I already told her what happened.” Isabelle said for what has to be the thousandth time. “What she doesn’t trust me?”

“Don’t be silly Izzy you’re mother’s favorite. If you told her the sky was green I’m sure she would believe you.” Jace said.

“I am not mother’s favorite.” Isabelle said with a small smile that might indicate that she understood she was her mother’s favorite child. Catarina was happy no one was looking at her for any sort of confirmation.

“Either way I suppose it can’t hurt.” Alec said. “Come on let’s get ready and go. The sooner we leave-”

“The sooner we come home yeah, yeah, yeah.” Isabelle said following her oldest brother out of the room with Jace bringing up the rear. Sighing Catarina lent against the kitchen island bracing herself for the storm that would be her wife when she found out she had went behind her back like this.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t you ever undermine me again. Especially when it comes to my children.” Maryse said the words softly as she wrapped her arms around Catarina and rested her chin against her shoulder. A beat passed before Catarina found the courage to speak.

“If it makes you feel any better I didn’t confirm for the boys that Isabelle is your favorite.” She whispered placing her hands on top of the nephilim’s. Maryse chuckled and gave her wife a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thank god for small favors.” She said before letting go and moving towards the bathroom. There were a million things Catarina considered saying all of which seemed to tumble towards her knotting stomach.

“I love you sweet thing.” Catarina called out. They seemed to be the only words she was comfortable with saying.

“I love you to.” Maryse called back. "Though sometimes I question _why._ " Good, at least that hadn’t changed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Maryse you are literally the best girlfriend in the world.” Catarina sighed happily looking at the food laid out in front of her. It looked as if Maryse had ordered just about everything on the menu. The table was covered in plates of cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, BLTs, fried chicken, steak and even the calamari Catarina loved so much.

“I know it’s hard coming to Alicante with me and I appreciate you keeping me company well I’m down here.” Maryse said softly taking Catarina’s hand and giving her a soft kiss. “I really do enjoy having you with me.”

“Well it’s my pleasure.” She said. “And if coming to Alicante with you means you treating me to heaps and heaps of food from my favorite restaurant in this stupid city then I would suggest coming to Alicante every weekend.” Maryse smirked and took a piece of calamari from the plate.

“I’ll take you to the best diner in New York City and buy you everything on the menu twice if that means I can avoid coming here every weekend.” Maryse said causing Catarina giggled, which would have been embarrassing if there was anyone else here. “Now dig in before this food starts getting cold.” They sat for hours having pleasant conversation and pigging out on the delicious food in front of them. It was the best time Catarina had on this particular trip that had been filled with clave meetings and nasty glares from Maryse’s fellow shadowhunters.

Catarina understood why Magnus always prompted to stay home when Alec left for Alicante but at the same time, as much as she complained, Catarina did like to tag along with Maryse. Not only because she sympathized with her girlfriend but it felt good to show up on her arm. Like a big middle finger to all those shadowhunters who looked down on her and all the other downworlders like her.

It was like saying I got her! The head of the New York City institute, former wife of the inquisitor, mother to jewels of the current generation of shadowhunters and one of the most respected members of the clave. Maryse Lightwood, one of you're best and brightest, she’s all mine and you can all get _livid_ about it.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Maryse asked plucking the last fry off the plate in front of Catarina. The warlock smiled and leaned forward giving Maryse a soft peck on the lips.

“I’m thinking about how much I love being your girlfriend." Catarina said causing the younger woman to blush.

"Well please don't let me interrupt your beautiful thoughts." Maryse said causing Catarina to laugh louder than she had all week. 


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not going to question why you're hiding under this table,” Catarina began crouching down to meet her wife’s eyes. “I just need you to teach my daughter how to cook.” Maryse kept her face stoic and her baby blue eyes glued to her book ‘How To Kill Ten Demons In Ten Minutes’ something Catarina knew for a fact Maryse had read at least two times already.

“First of all I resent your accusation that I’m hiding,” Maryse said evenly. “I am the head of this Institute and of this family I don’t need to hide anywhere.” Catarina scowled at the blatant lies her wife was spewing.

“So you're comfortable reading in the dustiest part of the library cramped under the smallest table.” Cat demanded.

“This is my favorite reading spot.”

“That book is upside down.”

“That’s slander and I don’t need to take this.” Maryse said licking her finger before turning the page. “Please leave before you push me into a dark place.”

“I just find it convenient that you just plunk yourself in your ‘favorite’ reading spot the night Isabelle made us all dinner.” Maryse hummed as she turned another page.

“I forgot that Isabelle made everyone dinner.”

“Well apparently you and everyone else because Isabelle and I were the only ones to show up and in case you were wondering she looked absolutely crushed.” Maryse frowned and put her book down.

“Crushed?”

“Like a puppy that’s been kicked and then thrown out of window before being kicked again and then told it looked stupid.” Maryse sighed and hit her head against the table leg.

“I didn’t know it meant so much to her.”

“Have you met your daughter or?”

“Alright, I get your point where is she now?”

“Well last time I checked she rushed to her bedroom trying not to cry her eyes out.” Maryse groaned and rolled herself out from under the table and onto her feet. “Listen I get you didn’t want to teach Izzy how to cook so she didn’t become some airheaded housewife but I think we’re past that point so...teach the kid how to make pancakes or grilled cheese or really anything.”

“I’m on it.” Maryse said giving Catarina a second thought peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the library.

 

“You lied to mom,” Isabelle said cracking an egg into the cake mix. It was two in the morning and she had been practicing the cupcake recipe that Maryse had shown her earlier for about two hours now. This would be the good batch, she could feel it.

“No _we_ lied to your mom.” Catarina said moving the spoon in her hand in a circle to implicate the three of them. Jace was sitting at the end of the kitchen island picking out the eggshells in his cupcake from the last batch.

“It was for the greater good.” Jace said absentmindedly. “We trick mom she teaches Izzy how to cook and we don’t have to be subjected-”

“Subjected?”

“You know what I mean.” Jace said. Isabelle rolled her eyes but didn’t push the conversation further in that direction.

“I do kind of feel bad for tricking mom like that.” Isabelle said. “She did seem really upset when she came into my room. She apologized like one hundred times.”

“Well no one wants to see their daughter crying.” Everyone froze at the unmistakable sound of Maryse’s voice cutting through the conversation. “Or at least I thought you were crying.” They all turned to see the Maryse in question standing in the middle of the kitchen archway with that look on her face she had when she was trying very hard not to smile.

“Mom…” Isabelle trailed off her dark eyes switching from Catarina to Jace. “What are you doing up this late?”

“I was looking for a glass of water but instead stumbled upon something much more nefarious.” Catarina rolled her eyes.

“What did you get that word from the book you were reading upside down this afternoon?” To Maryse’s credit she was able to keep her face straight.

“How long have you all been plotting against me?”

“Mom we weren’t plotting against you!” Jace said. “And to answer your question for about a week now.” 

“You know what hurts the most about this?” Maryse asked moving into the kitchen. “I would expect something like this from Jace or Catarina but,” Maryse shook her head as she stopped in front of Isabelle and took her daughter’s face in her hands.

“Et tu, brute?”

Isabelle giggled and they all broke out into wild laughter.

“Here let me show you how to properly beat the eggs,” Maryse said taking the bowl from Isabelle. “More like this.” She said. Catarina sighed as she dug her spoon deeper into the jar of peanut butter listening to her Lightwood’s lapse into conversation.

It was a good moment.


	10. Chapter 10

“You have a grey hair.” Catarina frowned reaching forward and plucking the offending hair off of Maryse’s head

“By the angel Cat,” Maryse winced rubbing the back of her head. “I have noticed that I'm going grey in some spots but I think Robert, Jocelyn and Luke are worse than me so I can't be that upset.”

“You're only 43.” Catarina muttered more to herself than to her wife. “Why do you have a grey hair?”

“Same reason I'm getting hot flashes my love, I'm becoming an old lady.” Catarina scowled as she rolled the grey hair between her fingers.

“43 isn't old.”

“Well no not compared to how long you've lived but in mortal years-”

“No not in mortal years!” Catarina snapped. “You are not old yet Maryse!” An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Catarina glared down her wife as if her anger could will Maryse's clock to start ticking backwards or freeze her in time completely. Just like Catarina.

“Okay,” Maryse said softly realizing how upset Catarina was. “Best news I’ve heard all day.” She said trying to ease some of Catarina’s concerns. Though her words didn’t seem to help considering Catarina was still giving her _that_ look.

They had this talk before. Responsible mortals and immortals don’t get into relationships, don’t get married certainly don’t build lives together without having that talk. Maryse was going to die and Catarina would keep living without her. A fact that wasn’t pretty but was the reality that both Maryse and Catarina understood before getting involved with one another.

Yet still Catarina looked like she wanted to stuff Maryse’s grey hair down her throat. As if it was Maryse’s fault she was aging.

“I don’t want you to get old.” Catarina whisper letting the hair drop to the ground. Maryse smiled sadly and turned herself and her vanity chair around.

“I know.” She said softly as Catarina crawled into her lap. “But I have to say in a couple of years when I’m all old and wrinkly and grey all over it’ll be nice to know I’ll have a young hot wife.” Catarina laughed and nuzzled her face against Maryse’s mostly black hair.

“And I’ll look like some golddigger.”

“You have more money than me.”

“And we’ll be the only ones who know that.” Catarina laughed and tightened her grip on Maryse. She would have to invest in getting her wife hair dye in the future so she could ignore those small grey hairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Apart of being a couple meant that you had to do really stupid stuff for the person you loved. For Catarina that meant going to clave meetings with Maryse who would rather make fun of the other shadowhunters around them than participate, enduring Isabelle’s terrible cooking, healing Jace’s broken arms after telling him multiple times not to jump out of buildings no matter how many runes he had on, making small talk with Robert during a family event or birthday and baby sitting Alec and Magnus’s sons at any point in the day.

Love was sacrifice and Catarina sacrificed.

Maryse had to keep reminding herself that as she sat through this stupid play. Dinner theater is what Magnus had called it when he called up Catarina. Maryse figured her wife and her was on the same page. That it was a joke, they laughed and that was that. Apparently Catarina had different ideas.

Malcolm Fade was apart of The Traveling Warlocks which was confusing considering he was suppose to be the High Warlock of L.A. Shouldn’t he be...high warlocking somewhere?

Leaning back in her metal chair all Maryse could think about getting out of this small off off off off off off broadway theater. Glancing over at her son Alec seemed to have completely zoned out his beautiful blue eyes completely void. Meanwhile Magnus was holding back laughter and Catarina looked like she was forcing herself to enjoy the play being put on.

“And so my heart bleeds for thee because thee owns my heart!” Malcolm bleated out with genuine emotion. Maryse would sooner rather be torn apart by a Manticore then have to endure this play any longer.

Reaching forward Catarina gave her a soft pat on the hand and a little wink before turning back to the play. It probably wasn’t normal for one’s stomach to twist and turn and then melt at this age but Maryse couldn’t help the feeling. Catarina was just too adorable and Maryse supposed this play wasn’t _that_ bad. So Maryse put on a brave face and tried her best to enjoy the atrocity in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

“What a beautiful night,” Malcolm said happily rubbing his hands together happily. He had portaled his new ‘group’ out to his house for dinner after his play. All in all this had been a beautiful, amazing night.

Maryse was leaning back against the railing well Catarina scolded her and tugged at her hair. Magnus was standing next to Maryse laughing with Alec on his arm. Malcolm wondered for a moment if it was weird to compose a group that consisted of a mother and son but it wasn’t his fault that his two best friends wanted to date in the same family was it?

“So what are you kids talking about?” Malcolm asked as he approached the quartet.

“Something Max and Rafe did this morning,” Magnus chuckled causing Malcolm to smile softly.

“You know I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Malcolm said turning to Maryse and Catarina. “When do you two lovebirds plan on having kids?” Catarina choked on the air around her and before anyone could respond Maryse hoisted herself up on the railing and pushed herself over the side.

“Mom!” Alec shouted breaking away from Magnus and leaning over the side.

“Jesus!” Magnus hollered at the same time.

“With her dramatic ass,” Catarina snapped pushing past Malcolm who was screaming his pretty head off.

“Was it something I said? Was it something I said?” He hollered pacing back and forth not sure what to do with himself.

“Yes it was something you said.” Alec barked quickly following his stepmother. Magnus was silent as he grabbed Malcolm and hurried after them. They found Maryse passed out with a broken arm and leg but she would live.

Though when she woke up to Catarina’s ire she would probably regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little cute I came up with at the last minute. Not the best but I wrote it quickly before heading off to work I hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

“I am going to make a new holiday.” Catarina sighed happily as she lent against the bedroom door. She looked like a vision without her shirt on. Granted she still had on her bra, pencil skirt, stockings and high heels but Maryse loved the way she looked.

“And what’s this holiday?” Maryse asked. She looked like a sultan laid across the ridiculous and unnecessary amount of pillows they had on their bed though still Maryse was a vision herself dressed in nothing more but a silk robe that was covering everything Catarina would have liked to see.

“A Maryse Lightwood ab appreciation day.”

“Is this a national holiday?”

“It could be.”

“What do we do on this new holiday?”

“Look at your abs and maybe touch them. I could even lick them.”

“But if this is a national holiday then wouldn’t everyone be touching and licking my abs? I don’t know if I like that.” Catarina sighed and hit her head on the door.

“I hate you sometimes you know that?” Catarina laughed causing Maryse to smile mischievously.

“I’m just saying that time we went to Shakespeare in the park you got very agitated when Hamlet Prince of Denmark flirted with me.” Catarina rolled her eyes.

“We don’t talk about Hamlet Prince of Denmark you pest.” Maryse laughed.

“Come over here.” Maryse said softly after a pause.

“You look silly in that robe.”

“I won’t ask you a second time.” Maryse insisted.

“Very silly.” Catarina watched as Maryse got out of bed and slowly moved towards her. “I might even say goof-” Maryse silenced Catarina to a soft kiss on the lips pressing herself against the door. It wasn’t fair they had been married for almost three years. When was it going to stop feeling like Maryse had cracked her chest open and snatched out her lungs every time she kissed Catarina like this?

“I really hate you sometimes.” Catarina giggled once Maryse pulled her away. It was amazing how she could always reduce her to giggles. She should be too many centuries too old yet here this mortal was doing just that.

“Come to bed with me.” Maryse said taking a step back and moving towards said bed. Catarina did front flips to get to the mattress.

 


End file.
